guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:71.244.79.149
Keep your hands off other peoples userpages please. -- -- talkpage 17:47, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Do you think this is worth something? 18:02, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::Nope, and he's loosing. Please find a purpose in life Ąnon... This isn't it. — Poki#3 , 18:04, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::no u 71.244.79.149 18:06, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::: lol 3 vs 1 :) 18:06, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Me? I... what? Please elaborate. I afwe Really, it brings a tear of joy to my eyes seeing how small the chance of some rampaging wierdo is to actually bring any damage to the system. Thanks to everyone (exept 71.244.79.149), good work. --MRA 18:19, 16 November 2007 (UTC) A wiki that works together wil never fall together, from what I seen Vigermagi should be getting a lot of thanks Big B 18:21, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Woot -- -- (s)talkpage 18:29, 16 November 2007 (UTC) You are all pwned. 71.244.79.149 18:28, 16 November 2007 (UTC) pwned. :9-year old kids really shouldn't play with their daddy's pc unmonitored. --MRA 18:34, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::I'm too sexy for you 71.244.79.149 18:35, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::Ur getting pwned 18:36, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::If I am, why is everyone getting mad? 71.244.79.149 18:38, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Who said were mad we are just calm and restoring everything you break faster than you can break new things, so cease the vandalism Big B 18:40, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::Maybe later 71.244.79.149 18:41, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, why does it take so long to get banned around here? If I had actually tried.....71.244.79.149 18:43, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::No Admins -- -- (s)talkpage 18:44, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Anon, I think that you should pay a visit to a certified psychiatrist. For your own good. Mad? No. Annoyed a bit, maybe. Ether way what you are doing is called "Vandalising", and is reverted back to it's original state with... about 3 clicks, while you have to click... about 10 times at least to type some spam text. And you're just 1 person, and are fighting the whole wiki... you're not Rambo. If you really need some thing to do in your free time, then I'll give you some hints. 1) Play Minesweeper or Solitaire. 2) Talk to your parents about something. 3) Watch TV. 4) Meditate. 5) Look at a plant (it calms you down.) Please try something. You won't be disappointed. — Poki#3 , 18:45, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Vandalizing guildwiki is something - I'll do that!71.244.79.149 18:47, 16 November 2007 (UTC) My talk page is elite, unlike you all. Oh, and it's only 4 clicks. lern2vandalize71.244.79.149 18:52, 16 November 2007 (UTC) So, are there no admins on this wiki or something?????????????????? 71.244.79.149 18:56, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Face it: Like it or not, but there is no need for an admin to pwn you. You have been pwned by the community, plain and simple. But no need to cry, I'm quite sure you will get the ban you seek and deserve pretty soon. --MRA 19:02, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::now plox 71.244.79.149 19:06, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Didnt sign, oops. -- -- talkpage 19:15, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::Hey, at least the old FuryWiki feels my wrath!71.244.79.149 19:16, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::Get a good life. Seriously. You're just boring other people now. You can revert in just 2 clicks. By the way: Nice, Progr. Dragnmn talk 19:17, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :You're the only one who is bored - everyone else is having fun!!71.244.79.149 19:18, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::If by "everyone" you mean "just you": yeah, in a sick kind of way. I never saw the fun of vandalising, but maybe that's just me /sarcasm. Dragnmn talk 19:20, 16 November 2007 (UTC) I win 71.244.79.149 19:24, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :What is it you want anyway? -- -- talkpage 19:25, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::Put da money in da bag. 71.244.79.149 19:26, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Probably all the attention, you know the usual...Big B 19:27, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Actually I just wanted to get banned. Harder than the old days... 71.244.79.149 19:29, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::Lets see who gives up first: We, the entire wiki, united to stop this nonsense, or you, the 12 year old american nolifer. -- -- talkpage 19:38, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::You sure do love standing behind the concept of 'no life'. There is no set way of doing things in one's life - it's an opinion. Therefore, your opinion being stated as a face is false. You lose. --71.244.79.149 19:40, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Right, let me put it this way then. You're a complete loser, and wasting our time. Better? Then piss off now please. (No, I have NO respect for vandals whatsoever. Suck NPA) -- -- talkpage 19:42, 16 November 2007 (UTC) You tried to vandalize a wiki with a strong communal spirit I think that means you lose by default.Big B 19:43, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :I think that comment did it :) or it's just me being impatient, or he's really gone. -- -- talkpage 19:50, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Why don't you vandalize the official wiki? 20:32, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, over here everyone is far too experienced to let a petty little vandal do any damage. Over there they're soft little squishies, unlike us hardened vets --Gimmethegepgun 20:35, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::Hardened vets? :P 21:05, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Hi Die plx. (T/ ) 23:23, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Dead discussion, but isnt that NPA? — Warw/Wick 17:18, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::It was a request, not an attack. Let sleeping dogs lie. 17:21, 16 April 2008 (UTC)